miss innocent
by satsuki momoi
Summary: hinata yang tak dikenal siapapun bertekad akan punya teman di tahun keduanya. ternyata, ia sekelas dengan kapten futsal yang sudah lama disukainya. dan lagi, ternyata cowok itu mengenalnya! chapter 2 updated.
1. Chapter 1

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

**I tried my best to minimize the ooc-ness**

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku bukannya benci sama diriku sendiri sih.

Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa aku tak terlihat; padahal aku tidak transparan. Absenku sering terlewat, padahal namaku jelas-jelas ada di daftar. Aku tak tahu ini salah siapa. Aku juga sering tidak dapat kelompok, tertabrak, kehabisan makanan, dan beberapa hal lain yang menyebabkan aku sama sekali tak dikenal oleh angkatanku sendiri.

Benar juga, aku tahu aku menyedihkan. Kadang-kadang aku iri dengan cewek-cewek populer yang sering nongkrong di kantin. Haruno and the gank misalnya.

Ah cewek itu. Dia cantik, pintar, kapten_ cheers_, dan sudah pasti, populer. Dia seperti langit dan bumi denganku yang biasa saja, bukan dari _club_ manapun, dan sudah pasti, sama sekali tidak populer. Dia juga dekat dengan anggota tim basket dan tim futsal sekolah kami. Yang kutahu, Konoha SHS itu punya dua tim _cheerleader_, tim A dan tim B. Haruno Sakura memimpin tim A yang biasa tampil di acara anak futsal —dia kenal dekat dengan salah seorang cowok yang kusukai.

Ah dia, dia Naruto. Cowok itu kapten tim futsal, dia enerjik dan penuh semangat. Aku tahu dia cukup populer karena ia punya NFC —Naruto fans club. Mungkin sejak musim semi di tahun pertama, aku sudah memperhatikannya. Sebelum orang-orang mengenalnya, dan tentunya sebelum ia diangkat menjadi kapten, karena ia baru dilantik saat musim gugur.

Waktu itu aku sedang berjalan pulang setelah selesai mengurus surat izin tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga —aku memang sering sakit, saat kulihat ia sedang main futsal bersama teman-teman se-timnya di lapangan futsal_ indoor_ gedung A. Ia memakai _jersey_ seragam sekolah kami —warna merah, bertuliskan Uzumaki dan bernomor punggung 08, seragamnya sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_. Ia semangat sekali menendang bola dan berteriak memberi semangat untuk seluruh timnya yang sedang bermain di lapangan. Aku suka sekali dengan energi positif yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

Tahu-tahu hari sudah sore, aku tidak jadi pulang dan malah menonton dari bangku tribun. Tentu saja aku tidak khawatir ia akan sadar dengan kehadiranku —toh, aku si _invisible_. Tapi ternyata, saat ia keluar dari lapangan sambil meneguk botol air mineral, ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Ah, kalau ingat saat itu, aku merasa bodoh sekali. Padahal harusnya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya.

Jadi sampai sekarang, aku tetap mengaguminya diam-diam. Berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya. Aku tak tahu hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, hanya saja mereka terlihat serasi, dan hal itu membuatku.. sedikit sakit.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di tahun kedua.

Kuharap aku akan segera dapat teman dan tentu saja orang-orang disekelilingku akan mulai menyadari keberadaanku. Kelas masih kosong, beruntung aku dapat memilih kursi di barisan pojok samping jendela, nomor tiga dari depan. Sekolah ini tidak menempelkan daftar murid, mereka hanya mengirimkan _e-mail_ pemberitahuan perihal kelas baru sesuai peringkat parallel, dan aku berada di kelas 2 Sains 1.

Satu-persatu wajah-wajah baru mulai berdatangan. Kelas semakin penuh, tetapi belum ada yang menempati meja di sampingku. Aku sudah bertekad, siapapun yang akan duduk di sampingku, aku harus berteman dengannya.

Ah, sayang sekali wali kelas yang baru sudah datang.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Wah aku baru melihat guru yang memakai masker di sekolah ini. Rambutnya berwarna perak, ia memegang buku kecil warna kuning.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Kami membalas serempak.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian. Saya mengajar matematika." Oh baiklah, jadi ini guru matematika kami.

"Saya harap semua saling bekerja sama dan meningkatkan kekompakan sebagai bagian dari dua Sains satu. Nah sekarang sebaiknya kita bentuk kelompok piket dan struk— "

"Ah sumimasen sensei! Maaf telat, ehehe boleh masuk?" seorang cowok berdiri di ambang pintu, dari keringatnya jelas sekali kalau ia habis lari-lari. Eh tunggu, itu kan.. Naruto?

Hatake-_sensei_ memandang Naruto malas, "Ya, ya, karena ini hari pertama. Namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

" _Nah_, Uzumaki-_san_," ia lalu memandang ke seluruh arah kelas, "dan siapapun selain Uzumaki-_san_, tidak akan ada kuizinkan masuk jika aku sudah masuk kelas duluan." Matanya menyipit, _haah_, mungkin ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Kelas menjadi senyap, baiklah ternyata Kakashi-_sensei_ salah satu guru yang masuk daftar _killer_. Tapi, kabar baiknya Naruto sekelas denganku!

Semoga aku tidak akan pingsan atau bertingkah bodoh di depannya.

Raut wajah Naruto yang cengengesan berubah jadi ketakutan, "baiklah silakan masuk dan duduk." Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, aku pun juga. Ah, tidak ada bangku kosong selain di sampingku.

Ia berjalan ke arah kursi di sampingku, melepas tas dan menggantungkannya ke _hanger _tas di samping meja. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau menangis, cowok yang kusukai sekelas denganku —dan ia duduk di sampingku!

Ia memandangku, "Hai," katanya, ah aku tak sanggup memandangnya balik.

"H-h.." Ayo Hinata! buka mulutmu! Bicaralah!

Cowok berambut kuning itu mengangkat alisnya, menunggu jawabanku. "E-eh- e-etto.."

Ia tertawa. Dan hal yang tak kusangka-sangka, ia menepuk bahuku! "Santai saja! Jangan gugup begitu, Hinata-_chan_!"

Tunggu, Naruto tahu namaku? Ia memanggil dengan nama kecilku? Dan… sufiks –_chan_…

"Benar, aku tahu namamu. Aku mengenalmu kok"

Eh? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tentu saja!"

Bibirku membentuk 'o' besar, aku tak percaya! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hahaha, aku ini bukannya punya indera ke-enam atau ke-tujuh, hanya saja semua yang ingin kau katakan itu tergambar jelas di wajahmu kok! hahaha," ia melepas jaket hitamnyanya dan melipatnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam laci meja.

Aku terpaku, mulutku yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi semakin susah berbicara. Bagaimana Naruto yang populer bisa tahu namaku yang bahkan tak dikenal siapapun?

"Baik, ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri atau mencalonkan siapapun untuk jadi ketua kelas?" Suara Hatake-_sensei _kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

Naruto tunjuk tangan, ah jelas saja aku akan mendukungnya jika ia yang ingin jadi ketua kelas. "Aku mencalonkan Hyuuga-_san_, Hatake-_sensei_!" O-oh tidak. Apa-apaan ini?

Hatake-_sensei _menelusuri jarinya di atas kertas absen, "Hyuuga-_san_?"

"H-hai?" Seluruh kelas memandang ke arahku, aku sungguh tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi wajah yang bagaimana. "Ada yang keberatan?" Seluruh kelas menjawab serempak, "tidak, sensei."

Hatake-sensei menulis namaku di papan tulis.

"Oi, Naruto, siapa itu si Hyuuga? Teman dekatmu?" Seseorang di belakang Naruto berbisik padanya. Saat kulihat dengan ekor mataku, ah dia kan si Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba. Dia sekelas denganku waktu kelas satu. Tuh, benar kan, dia saja yang sekelas denganku benar-benar tidak mengenalku.

"Kiba, kau bukannya dulu kelas 1 sains 1?" Naruto bertanya padanya, dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kiba sebagai jawaban.

Naruto menjitak kepalanya, "bodoh! Dia teman sekelasmu dulu tahu!"

Mata Kiba melebar, mulutnya menganga, "serius?"

"Tega sekali, teman sekelas sendiri tidak tahu . padahal dia lumayan manis kan?" Naruto memutar bola matanya, dan membalikan badannya kembali ke depan. A-apa katanya? Aku manis?

Cewek di depanku menoleh ke arahku, "Hyuuga-san?" Ah, dia Yamanaka Ino. Teman se-tim _cheers_-nya Haruno Sakura.

Ia tersenyum, "Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal." Eh? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ia mengajakku berkenalan?

"N-ne, Yamanaka-san, yo-yoroshiku.."

Ia tertawa, "panggil Ino saja hahaha. Tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku akan memilihmu."

"T-tapi, Yamanaka-san.." Ah telat, ia sudah membalikan tubuhnya ke depan.

Beberapa orang mencalonkan diri, sudah ada lima nama di papan tulis. Aku sama sekali tak berharap menang, mana mungkin aku jadi ketua kelas?

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya voting. Sistemnya mudah, kalian cukup menutup mata, aku akan bacakan nama-nama kandidat dan kalian tunjuk tangan saat nama kandidat yang di bacakan cocok menjadi ketua kelas. Satu orang maksimal dua kali tunjuk tangan." Aturannya sederhana sekali, sepertinya Hatake-_sensei_ tidak mau repot-repot.

"Kandidat pertama, Hyuuga Hinata." Aku tidak mengacungkan tangan, buat apa memilih diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin jadi ketua kelas, walaupun aku ingin dikenal tapi aku masih terlalu malu untuk berbicara, apalagi memimpin kelas ini.

"Shino Aburame" Aku mengacungkan tangan, walaupun aku tak mengenal siapa dia.

"Yui Hirasawa"

"Mio Akiyama"

"Sabaku No Gaara"

Setelah kira-kira dua menit sense menyuruh kami membuka mata.

Satu, dua, tiga…. Empat belas, sembilan belas… A-apa? Sembilan belas suara untukku?

Tiga belas suara untuk Sabaku No Gaara, sembilan suara untuk Hirasawa, sepuluh suara untuk Aburame, dan tujuh suara untuk Akiyama.

Aku.. Akan jadi ketua kelas selama setahun ini?

"Selamat ya, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. "Selamat Hyuuga-_san_! " Inuzuka Kiba juga ikut memberi selamat an tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya berharap pipiku tidak akan jadi semerah tomat. "A-arigatou.."

Ino berbalik, "Selamat yaa, Hyuuga-_san_!" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalasnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini berdasarkan hasil voting, Hyuuga-san yang akan jadi ketua kelas setahun ke depan. Semuanya harap bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga-san."

"Baik, sensei." Satu kelas menjawab serempak. Aku masih _shock_.

Bel berbunyi. "Jam pertama sudah selesai." Hatake-_sensei_ membereskan mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas. "Silakan istirahat. Dan oh, Hyuuga-_san_, temui saya di ruang guru."

"H-hai."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu pertamamu?" Hari ini Neji-_niisan _menjemputku pulang naik mobil. Ia masih akan ada di Konoha sampai seminggu lagi karena minggu depan ia akan kembali ke Suna dan melanjutkan kuliah semester limanya.

"Aku.. jadi ketua kelas." _Ckiiit. _"Aduh apa-apaan sih niisan? Janga ngerem mendadak begitu.."

"Kau? Jadi ketua kelas?" dahinya mengernyit, ia memandangku aneh.

"Iya…"

"Kok bisa? " Aku diam saja. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu kenapa dipilih. Aku tak bisa bilang kalau cowok yang kusukai yang mencalonkanku.

Mobil kembali melaju. "Aku tak yakin kau bisa memimpin kelas. Bicara saja tidak becus."

_Plak_. Rasakan itu niisan! "Ya ampun jangan nimpuk-nimpuk pake kotak tisu!" aku menggembungkan bibirku, biar saja ah.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan kami diam.

"Mau es krim?" Niisan tiba-tiba kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hah?"

"Yah, hitung-hitung merayakan adikku yang jadi ketua kelas! Akhirnya, ia jadi manusia seutuhnya…"

Aku memandangnya datar, "terserah."

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah konbini. Aku dan niisan turun dari mobil, kami segera masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_!" Aku menoleh, aku tak tahu hari ini aku sedang kejatuhan durian runtuh atau apa. Naruto!

"Naruto?" Eh —niisan kenal Naruto?

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

.

"**Naruto?" ****—****Ada yang bisa nebak gak kira-kira Neji siapanya Naruto? Hahaha. **

**Aneh? Gaje? Maafkan T_T**

**Reader yang udah baca tinggalin review ya…sebaiknya di dc aja atau dilanjut hehe. Thanks for reading!**

**,Sacchan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah konbini. Aku dan niisan turun dari mobil, kami segera masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_!" Aku menoleh, aku tak tahu hari ini aku sedang kejatuhan durian runtuh atau apa. Naruto!

"Naruto?" Eh —niisan kenal Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au , typos dan mungkin ada beberapa bahasa non-baku yang terselip**

**I tried my best to minimize the ooc-ness**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author pov**

Tak ada pengunjung, suasana konbini sepi. Hanya ada satu orang penjaga perempuan yang sikap kikuknya sama saja dengan Hinata.

"Naruto— ?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, tak menyangka kalau 'cowok itu' yang benar-benar ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Naruto yang tak kalah kagetnya melebarkan matanya, "Kau! Neji!" Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka saat melihat cowok itu berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata, "H-Hinata-_chan_! Sini! kau sedang apa ? jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Hinata terbelalak, dalam hati ia menerka-nerka bagaimana keduanya bisa saling kenal —dalam artian tidak baik? "U-uzumaki-san… E-eh— "

"Kau yang sedang apa bocah abnormal, dia ini adikku!"

Naruto yang kaget benar-benar tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia tahu Hinata memang bermarga Hyuuga, tapi dari sekian banyak orang bermarga Hyuuga di Jepang, kenapa pula Hinatalah yang merupakan adik dari Neji?

Masa bodoh, Naruto yang amarahnya sudah di unjung tanduk masih belum puas melampiaskan dendamnya pada seseorang yang ternyata merupakan kakak kandung dari Hinata Hyuuga. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan ketakutan Hinata. Neji yang tetap diam di tempat menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"Arghh!" Tanpa disangka-sangka, Naruto menginjak kaki kiri Neji dengan kakinya yang masih berbalut sepatu futsal. Neji yang kaget spontan mencengkeram bagian atas _jersey _bola yang di pakai Naruto, "Sialan kau!" Neji meradang.

"Kau yang sial! Minggir," Naruto melepas cengkeraman Neji di _jersey_-nya dengan mudah, "huh, jangan pegang-pegang!" Naruto melewatinya dan hendak pergi keluar konbini. Dengan posisinya yang menguntungkan, Neji yang berdiri dekat rak makanan instan meraih kaleng ikan sarden dengan sebelah tangannya dan melemparkannya ke punggung cowok berambut kuning itu.

_Buk._

"Arggh!" Kaleng itu sukses mendarat di punggung Naruto. Neji kelepasan tertawa.

Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu memekik ngeri, menyadarkan petugas konbini yang sedang asik dengan _gadget_-nya di balik _counter_.

Naruto yang sudah habis rasa sabarnya menghampiri Neji dengan botol mineral di tangan kirinya, ia dengan sadis mencucukkan ujung botol minum tersebut ke hidung Neji.

Sayang sekali sebelum perseteruan mereka berubah menjadi hujan darah, petugas konbini datang menghampiri keduanya, "T-tuan, tolong jangan bertengkar disini," nadanya memelas, meminta kasihan. Tentu saja ia yang akan kena semprot pemilik toko kalau sampai toko mereka dijadikan arena gulat, meskipun oleh cowok-cowok ganteng.

Neji kembali menarik bagian atas jersey Naruto dan berancang-ancang akan memukul wajah cowok berambut kuning itu ketika Hinata memekik, "Aargh! Cukup, berhenti!" Cewek itu tak sanggup lagi melihat kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan cowok yang ia sukai saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tanpa sempat di tahan oleh sebelah tangan Neji, Hinata bersama petugas itu keburu lari keluar konbini. "tolong!" Sepertinya cewek itu lupa akan karakternya yang selalu gugup, ia berteriak dengan lantang. Ini semua demi masa depannya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menikahi Naruto, kalau hubungan antara ia dan kakaknya saja seperti ini.

Naruto yang kerah bajunya masih di tahan oleh Neji berteriak, "Hi-hinata-_chan_!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kali ini tak semudah tadi, "lepasin!"

"Tidak akan!" Balas Neji sengit. "Lihat itu adikmu! Kita akan digerebek!"

Neji terdiam, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak ada kerahnya.

Naruto dengan _pride_-nya yang tinggi menunjukkan raut wajah jijik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada kerahnya yang habis di tarik oleh Neji. Seolah-olah akan tumbuh bakteri _Eschericia Coli_ disitu.

Tak lama, Hinata datang dengan petugas keamanan sekitar, "dimana keributannya?" laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan petugas sekitar menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko, tapi ia tak mendapat apapun selain Neji yang pura-pura sibuk di bagian rak makanan instan dan Naruto yang mengunyah manji rasa kacang merah favoritnya.

Petugas itu merasa dipermainkan, "tidak ada keributan disini." Hinata dan petugas konbini itu diam, keduanya merasa di permainkan. "Jangan main-main dengan tugas sekuriti." Oh, ternyata petugas itu juga merasa dipermainkan. Padahal yang jelas-jelas jadi korban disini adalah Hinata dan petugas perempuan itu.

Petugas itu pergi dari konbini. Neji berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menarik lengannya, "kita pulang."

Keduanya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ketika Hinata berbalik ke belakang dan mencoba membaca ekspresi Naruto, "U-uzumaki— s-_san_… " Neji yang mendengar Hinata menarik lengannya lebih kencang. Naruto yang sempat menyaksikan keduanya keluar konbini kemudian membuang muka.

Neji dan Hinata telah berada di mobil.

Hinata mengguncang-guncang bahu niisannya, "niisan! Niisan! Kau kenapa sih?" Hinata yang seumur-umur hidup dengan Neji tak pernah sekalipun menyaksikan niisannya yang meradang seperti tadi. Buat Hinata, kejadian tadi sungguh mengejutkan. Biasanya Neji tidak pernah membentak siapapun, dia akan diam saja kalau sedang marah.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Uzumaki-_san_?" Neji diam, tak kunjung menjawab. "Yakin ingin tahu?" Hinata mengangguk.

Cowok berambut panjang itu menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback **

"Sasuke.. _please_?" Sasuke memandang datar wajah sahabatnya yang sedang memelas. Sasuke menjawab, "Kau kan tahu aku pemain basket."

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Tapi terakhir kali kita sparring kau kan jago futsal juga, satu Konoha JHS juga tahu kau itu dewa olahraga." Cowok berambut kuning itu keringat dingin, ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut pertandingan kali ini.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. kita masih kekurangan dua orang."

Sasuke mendengus, "memang yang lain kemana? Anggota tim futsal kan banyak."

"Begini. hari ini sebenarnya sudah jadwal liburku. Setengah senpai sedang ikut lomba nasional, dan setengahnya lagi sedang _training camp _di gunung. Karena aku sudah ikut training camp bersama senpai-senpai yang hari ini sedang ikut lomba nasional, jadi sekarang ini hari liburku. Kita semua sudah mengecek ulang jadwal musim panas, aku yakin betul terakhir kali meninggalkan ruang ganti, di sana di tempel kalau lomba berikutnya itu tanggal 23, bukan 13." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn," Wajah Naruto berbinar mendengar 'Hn' legendaris Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke melepas kausnya, "aku ada seorang lagi." Cowok berambut kuning itu tak mengerti, "hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ada seorang lagi di mobilku, teman aniki." Wajah Naruto benar-benar bersinar sekarang. Ia baru sadar perlombaan ini tadi pagi-pagi ketika seorang _cp _lomba menghubunginya. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu yang terkejut bukan main. Naruto bertanya hati-hati apakah ia bisa tetap mengikuti lomba walau timnnya hanya dua orang, —yang artinya ia hanya bertiga dan harus melawan lima orang. Ternyata diperbolehkan. Walaupun begitu, Suna JHS-FC cukup kuat dan terkenal, Naruto tak mau melewatkan pertandingan ini. Ia tak mungkin nekad mengorbankan harga diri sekolahnya yang sudah di kenal di kancah nasional.

Hari ini Itachi di rawat di rumah sakit. _maag_-nya kumat. Beruntungnya, saat Sasuke menjenguk, ada seorang teman dekat Itachi yang tidak bawa mobil, Neji Hyuuga. Itachi memaksa Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, walau sebenarnya Neji tak ingin dan Sasuke buru-buru mau pergi ke Suna JHS untuk mengantar _game_ yang ia pinjam dari Naruto. Lagipula, dulu Suna JHS merupakan sekolahnya dan ia ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan sekolah itu setelah ditinggal empat tahun.

Tapi akhirnya Sasuke tidak enak juga. Apalagi di luar hujan. Untung Neji tidak keberatan menunggu Sasuke sebentar yang masuk ke dalam lapangan futsal _indoor _sekolah itu.

"Ya, akan kutanya dulu dia mau main atau tidak." Dua orang rekan setim Naruto yang merupakan Kiba Inuzuka dan Rock Lee kegirangan, mereka sedang hoki hari ini.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lapangan _indoor _menuju mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Neji yang sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, "Neji-san, bisakah kau membantuku?" Neji merespon, "hmm?"

"Sekolahku kurang orang untuk main. Kalau kau mau ikut main bersama kami, itu akan menutupi lubang yang ditinggalkan dua orang." Jelas Sasuke.

Neji yang saat itu sedang dalam kondisi fit merasa tidak masalah bermain untuk _match_ ini. Ia hanya cukup mengenakan _jersey_ sekolah Konoha JHS dan bermain dua puluh menit. "Aku akan senang jika bisa membantu."

Sasuke tersenyum,"kalau begitu ayo."

Setelah perkenalan singakat antara Neji dengan Naruto dan Kiba dan Lee, mereka menerapkan strategi secara singkat yang biasa Naruto gunakan. Mereka bermain dengan baik, —bahkan sangat baik, sampai membuat kewalahan tim Suna FC. Lagipula, di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata Suna FC juga sepertinya sedang kekurangan orang. Terbukti dengan pemain mereka yang bukan _starter _—tidak ada Kankurou dan teman-temannya yang terkenal cukup jago.

Kondisi ini tentu saja menguntungkan Naruto CS. Di menit ke-18, tim Suna semakin tumbang. Mereka benar-benar terlihat kelelahan, dan rupanya hal itu mengundang simpati Neji. Rupanya cowok itu tak tega melihat adik-adik kelasnya lantaran kehabisan tenaga. Meskipun skor seri 1-1, Suna benar-benar sudah di ambang batas, salah satu strikernya bahkan sudah tak kuat lari. Entah setan apa yang merasuki neji, saat itu bola belum di oper dan masih berada di bawah kendalinya, tiba-tiba Neji berbalik arah ke gawang yang di jaga oleh Kiba! Kiba yang saat itu bingung apa maksud Neji berusaha menghalangi gawanya sendiri tetapi—

_Priiiit __—_gol!

Suasana senyap. Tim lawan tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi yang bagaimana —jelas sekali mereka sedang berusaha menutupi rasa senang akan menang. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee_ shock_ hingga tetap diam di tempat.

Neji… melakukan gol bunuh diri!

Naruto menatap Neji tak percaya —ia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana ketika diinterogasi _senpai_-nya meinggu depan. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar mencoreng reputasi Konoha JHS-FC!

Semua keluar dari lapangan dengan kemenangan di tangan Suna. Naruto menarik bagian atas jersey Konoha yang dikenakan Neji, "Kau! Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan aturan hormat-menghormati karena Neji lebih tua.

"Maaf aku—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji, "Kau tidak perlu menyetujui permintaan kami tadi kalau kau hanya menjadikan ini bahan becandamu,"

Naruto meradang, "sialan!"

"Brengsek!" —Kiba ikut menghujat, menurutnya ini salah satu pertandingan penting.

Lee yang dari tadi diam saja pun ikut angkat bicara, "sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Neji membela diri, "Aku alumni Suna. Siapa yang tega melihat wajah kelelahan mereka tadi?"

Naruto meradang "Seharusnya kau katakan itu sejak awal! Kau tidak perlu ikut bertanding—"

_Duak_

Sasuke memukul wajah Neji, "Sudah cukup kan, Naruto? Aku yang salah karena membawanya kemari." Sasuke terdiam, kemudian melanjutkan, "maaf."

Naruto diam. Ia bangun dari bangku _bench_ dan berjalan ke hadapan Neji.

_Duak_

Satu pukulan lagi dari Naruto untuk wajah Neji. Tadinya, Neji akan diam saja dan menerima kemarahan Naruto, tetapi ia membatalkan hal itu ketika ia dengar kata-kata Naruto berikutnya,"sejak awal aku ragu kau akan membantu. Lagipula kau terlihat seperti banci."

Neji bangkit dari _bench _dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, ia tahu ia salah. Tapi dengan tubuh atletis yang ia jaga dengan rajin pergi ke _gym_ dan wajah yang cukup maskulin —apa memang benar ia terlihat seperti banci?

"Untung aku membantu mereka, sial kau." Neji sudah memasang ancang-ancang akan memukul balik Naruto ketika petugas sekolah dan panita berdatangan melerai mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata perseteruan mereka menarik perhatian.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Lee mengganti baju mereka dan pulang di antar Sasuke.

Atas insiden tadi, Sasuke tentu saja —tidak jadi mengantar Neji pulang.

**End of flashback**

.

.

.

.

Hinata menahan napas setelah mendengar seluruh cerita niisan-nya. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Dan tentu saja, Hinata tahu Neji-lah yang salah. Kalau saja ia tidak melakukan gol bunuh diri itu, ia dan Naruto sudah pasti jadi teman baik. Menurut Hinata, Naruto sama sekali tidak salah. Karena ia telah mengamati, dan tahu pasti seberapa kerasnya Naruto berlatih. Kekalahan seperti tak mungkin bisa diterima olehnya.

Hinata diam. Ia kesal dengan niisan-nya. Cewek berambut indigo itu kembali membuka percakapan, "niisan.." Neji meliriknya. "Kau tahu kan, kalau sebenarnya kau yang salah."

Neji berdehem, "Aku sudah minta maaf —lagi pula ia mengataiku banci. Lihat, memang niisan-mu ini seperti banci?

Hinata kembali diam. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto atas nama Neji.

.

.

.

.

"O-o.. oshirase" Hinata berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Oinori oshite kudasai."

Kelas 2 Sains 1 dipimpin berdoa oleh Hinata. Cewek bermata lavender itu harus segera membiasakan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas. Setelah selesai mereka lalu mengucap salam pada Kurenai-_sensei_, "ohayou gozaimasu."

Guru Biologi itu tersenyum. "ohayou gozaimasu."

Kurenai-_sensei _kemudian menulis materi dan sedikit catatan di papan tulis. Hinata bertekad akan terus mempertahankan nilainya dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Namun rupanya tak bisa semudah itu, karena sekarang konsentrasinya akan sering terbagi untuk orang yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Dan mengenai kemarin, setelah mengetahui semuanya, Hinata akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf atas nama niisan-nya.

"Hinata-_chan_.." Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sebelah kirinya, Naruto sedang menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan kepala yang menyandar di atas lengannya, "pinjam pulpen dong.."

Wajah Hinata memerah melihat Naruto yang keren sekali di posisi seperti itu. "Ch-chotto matte Uzumaki-_san_.."

Dahi Naruto mengerut, " aku tidak suka di panggil Uzumaki-_san _seperti itu."

"G-gomen.. Na-Naruto.." Naruto tersenyum puas, "kau kenapa gemetaran seperti itu? kau kedinginan?"

"T-tidak kok," Hinata menjawab sembari memberikan pulpennya, "maaf, aku hanya punya warna pink."

Naruto tertawa, "manis sekali. Tidak apa-apa, hahaha," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan mata birunya. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu semakin meleleh dan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan," Naruto melepas jaket hitam _Manchester United_-nya dan memberikannya pada Hinata, "Ini, pakai."

"A-aa, tidak usah." Benar, ini musim semi yang dingin sekali. Masih ada sisa-sisa hawa musim dingin, dan Hinata lupa membawa _sweater_.

Naruto menggembungkan mulutnya, "ayolah, masa kau tega membiarkan tanganku terulur begini."

Hinata yang tak enak mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Naruto, "A-arigatou." Ia bingung. Akhirnya jaket itu hanya ia letakan di pangkuannya.

Naruto memandangnya, merasa di perhatikan, Hinata menoleh padanya, "a-ada apa?"

Naruto mengambil jaket dari pangkuan Hinata, "masa tidak tahu cara pakai jaket?" Jaket itu ia pasangkan pada tubuh Hinata, lalu tersenyum menatapnya.

Cewek itu —wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah semua.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ternyata mereka yang sedang sibuk sendiri telah merebut perhatian sekelas dan —oh tidak! Kurenai-_sensei _berkacak pinggang menatap keduanya.

"Silakan keluar, Uzumaki-san dan.. Hyuuga-san." Hinata melemah, ia bangkit dari kursinya sebelum ia dengar suara Kiba berbisik pada Naruto, "oi, benar ya, ternyata si Hyuuga itu manis juga."

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berjalan gontai, Naruto merasa senang diberi kesempatan berduaan saja dengan Hinata. Wajahnya ceria dan sama sekali tidak kesal di keluarkan saat jam pelajaran.

Keduanya diam saja di depan pintu kelas.

Koridor sepi —tentu saja, karena ini sedang jam pelajaran!

Naruto membuka percakapan, "Hinata-_chan_, soal kemarin.. maaf ya."

"T-tidak.." Hinata diam, lalu melanjutkan, "maafkan niisan. Kemarin dan waktu itu."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "waktu itu?"

Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan, "niisan sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jelas sekali niisan-ku lah yang salah. A-aku tahu Naruto berlatih keras tiap hari. Dan kekalahan seperti itu tak mungkin bisa diterima."

Naruto diam tertunduk, "aku sebenarnya sudah memaafkannya. Aku juga salah. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya masih kesal,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hinata. selain manis, cewek itu juga pengertian. Tipe Naruto banget.

"Eh, Naruto!" seorang cewek berambut merah muda datang menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu 2 Sains 1.

Cewek itu tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto, "ya ampun, kemana aja sih? Kangen deh!"

Hinata yang shock melihat pemandangan di sampingnya hanya bisa diam.

Cewek itu menoleh ke samping kanan Naruto, "Eh Naruto, siapa nih?"

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

.

**Ya ampun Sakura… kamu jangan meluk tiba-tiba gitu dong -_-**

**Hai.. ini bener-bener update kilat karena ga ada kerjaan XD dan juga… karena reviewnya banyak jadi semangat hahaha. **

**Dari sekian reviewer ada 1 yang berhasil menebak: ****—****anda sugoi sekali! Ya benar, Naruto emang musuh besarnya Neji. Selamat, hadiahnya makan-makan! Di rumah sendiri! XD**

**Terus yang bagian flashback, itu tuh pas smp. Waktu itu neji lebih tua 4 tahun, gampangnya, dia baru lulus sma tahun itu pas naruto sama yang lain masih kelas 3 smp. **

**Apa lagi ya? Oh iya, apapun dan gimanapun nanti ujungnya pasti naruhina, tenang ajaa yaaa, walaupun mungkin slight pair-slight pair kayaknya sih bakal bergentayangan (?) di fic ini. **

**Yang login bisa cek pm, yang ga login bales reviewnya dimana nih? Disini aja ya? (di bawah)**

**Karena saya lagi belajar nulis, tolong para readers sekalian yang baik hati ngoreksi tulisan saya. Kira-kira apa yang harus diperbaiki (dalam hal ini bukan typo) mungkin alurnya, atau ada bagian yang dirasa janggal, atau gaya penulisan. Saya menerima masukan dan kritik dengan senang hati pokoknya :D**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih ya sudah meluangkan waktu dan membaca fic ini!**

**,sacchan **

.

.

.

.

**Balesan review : **

**Guest, Mxxx, Manguni, Soputan, uzumaki-hime, N, guest** : terima kasih banyak yaa! Ini udah lanjut, kilat kaan XD

**Kazehaya Sakazuki** : siaap! Ini udah dibanyakin wordnya

**Me** : terima kasih ya!

**Kaname mizutani :** jangan males log in ah hahaha -_- iya? Anime apa tuh? Belum pernah denger *emang jarang nonton anime* aihh makasih banyak XD siaap! Emang lagi seneng mampir di fandom naruhina sih, jadi jangan kaget aku akan mulai sering gentayangan disini XD


End file.
